A Kiss For You
by Bethy Ann
Summary: Casey has had enough with Derek’s attitude towards her. So she decided to get even when she discovers Derek’s secret. Oneshot. Dasey.


A Kiss for You

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters unfortunately.

Summary: Casey has had enough with Derek's attitude towards her. So she decided to get even when she discovers Derek's secret. Dasey.

That I'm your man  
And you're my girl  
that I'm the sea  
And you're the pearl  
It takes Two, baby,  
It takes Two

It Takes Two By Zac Efron in Hairspray

On with the one shot!

Casey was furious, no, way beyond furious. She couldn't't believe the nerve of Derek. Of how he could do that to her in front of the whole school. Will not the whole school but the majority of the school.

She walked up to her room and started pacing. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to get even so she went to Edwin's room. She knew that Edwin loved collecting blackmail on people; especially Derek. She looked all over his room until she found the poster on the wall. She took it off and she saw a metal box with a lock on it. She tried his birthday but it didn't work. So she tried various other numbers until she realized it clicked on Lizzie's birthday.

Casey laughed, not surprised since Edwin had a crush on Lizzie for awhile. It started not too long ago but she wanted to focus on her task in front of her. She skimmed the pages of notes and listened to some of the tapes. She saw an interesting title that said, _Derek Spills Everything. _She pressed the button and silence was met with the room, then:

"I can't believe Casey! Why she is so perfect? Why does she have to get sexy when she's mad? Why does she make me feel this way about her? Why?!

"Aargh! We're step-siblings. I can't have romantic feelings about her. People would think we were incest.

"But"-he sighed- "I'm crazy about her. But yet I can't do anything about it," Derek said.

You could hear him plopped down on the bed and hear a slight rustle of an article of clothing getting discarded.

Casey turned off the the tape stunned at what she just found. Casey smiled and knew what she had to do if she wanted revenge and have Derek.

-------------------------------------------- It Takes Two --------------------------------------

"This is the second time-Second time!- that you punched a guy that asked me out! You aren't living my life Derek so stay out of it," Casey yelled but she was really smiling in the inside.

Their faces were inches apart and Casey snapped. She couldn't take it anymore so she grabbed him by the shirt. Derek's eyes went wide and their lips met. Gasps were heard, cat callings and crying from the girls. Derek seeked entrance and Casey let him in. The kiss deepened but Casey realized that they were still in school.

Casey let go of Derek and said, "I'll see you at home."

Derek smirked and said, "We'll defiantly finish this at home."

They went their separate ways with a smile on both of their faces.

------------------------------------------- It Takes Two ---------------------------------------

The door opened and Derek and Casey stumbled in the foyer. They took off their coats and shoes and threw it towards the coat hanger but missed. Casey sighed and felt tingles go down her spine. Derek moved them towards the stairs and picked Casey up while kissing her neck. Casey shrieked and Derek laughed against her neck making goose bumps go up her arms.

They went towards Derek's room and closed the door behind them. Pining Casey against the door, he started kissing her neck. Casey's shirt was tossed on the ground and they went towards the bed. Their legs tangled together and Derek's shirt came off. Casey sighed at the sight and ran her hands over his 6 pack.

"Like what you see?" Derek said.

"No talking, more kissing," Casey demanded.

Derek laughed and took Casey's pants off. He trailed kisses down her chest and on her stomach. He came back up and he tried to take off her bra. He fumbled a bit but got it off. Casey silently laughed and pinned him on the bottom so she could have her fun. But that only lasted a couple minutes since Derek wanted to enjoy being on top and in control.

He looked at Casey all in her glory and said, "You're beautiful."

Casey blushed and said, "Thanks."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Derek asked.

"More of anything. It is my first time but I know you're the guy for me," Casey said and smiled.

--------------------------------------- It Takes Two -------------------------------------------

AN: This is my first one shot so please tell me how I did! So please review, review, review!


End file.
